Age of Darkness
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Emmy and Max haven't been to Dragon World in over 10 years and the memories of the place had completely faded from their minds. During this time, however, a darkness settled over Dragon World. When Emmy and Max are thrusted back into Dragon World, can they remember all that they once knew? And can the two of them save all their friends from their imminent doom? Name set to change.


**Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. That's right, XxRebelWriterxX is back! Finally! And I apologize for the long wait! **

**Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering if I plan on finishing some of my other stories. Well, yes, I plan to. There are a few of them I plan on doing. These include: Adventures in Agrabah, begin the next story in The Music That Brought Us Together, finally finish Dreams, and then possibly begin some new stories.**

**Now, those of you who follows me and are wondering, where the heck has she been! Well, I apologize ten thousand times for disappearing! You see, this was my Senior year of high school and things were absolutely insane! I also got a new boyfriend who had taken over much of my time. Of course, my no EX-boyfriend completely tore my heart out last week. So I figured it was now time to get back into my writing to distract myself.**

**Now another question you might be asking is, why the heck am I making a comeback with a Dragon Tales Fanfiction when I'm about to start college! Well, that's really hard to explain. My crazy friends and I created this story together after having a night of ****reminiscing.**** I mean, we graduate today, so we wanted to spend one last night as kids!**

**Anyways, yes, I am really back. Give me a week maybe to really get back into the swing of these. Again, I apologize for the disappearance. I hope I still have some loyal readers out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Tales in any shape or form! I am simply borrowing the characters for my own creative purposes!**

**Chapter One:**

Sixteen year old Emmy groaned, cursing her brother out in her head, as she threw clothes behind her. Currently, she was kneeled down in the opening of the closet Emmy shared with Max, searching for her favorite "Coldplay" t-shirt.

Their closet was a mess, with clothes hanging half way off their hangers and some crumpled up on the floor. Emmy had just recently cleaned the closet too, for the fifth time that week, but it never stayed that way. She knew her brother was to be blamed.

Emmy had changed a lot in the past ten years. Her long,brown hair that she had always kept up now hung loosely to her chest. Her skin was tanned from the years she spent tanning on the nearby beach with her best friend, Sarah. Her chocolate brown eyes were large and almost childlike with thick black eyelashes.

She wore a plain red tank top with a short, blue jean jacket and a skirt to match her jacket. She also wore red flats and a golden locket that she had had since she was six. However, she had no idea how she got it or what it contained inside, she just knew it was important. Max had one that was similar.

Emmy growled and stood up. "MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY COLDPLAY SHIRT! TONIGHT IS THE CONTEST AND I REALLY WANTED TO WEAR IT!" She yelled behind her. Then she turned around and fell back down to her knees to continue the search.

Emmy's mother walked into the room a minute later with her hands on her hips. She frowned in frustration at her daughter.

It was clear that Emmy got her looks from her mother. They were nearly identical except the clothes and age difference.

Her mother wore a blue sundress with yellow flowers imprinted on and black flats. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, giving her a much more intimidating look. "Where did you have it last?" She asked, her Spanish accent coming in thicker than usually. Whenever she was frustrated- which seemed to be more often than not recently- her accent would come in clearer.

"I had it hanging in my closet just the other day. Like, I went through and cleaned the closet again and I made sure it was hanging where I could find it!" Emmy huffed, her frustration clear in her voice. Emmy's mother sighed and shook her head before yelling down the hallway for Max to come.

The sounds of running footsteps were heard a second later before Max appeared in the door way. Max was definitely no longer the small, scared four year old he used to be. He was tall, even taller than Emmy, with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. He was sort of lanky, but he was working on getting muscles so that he could join the football team next year.

Max wore a green t-shirt and brown pants. He wore white tennis shoes. Max's looks had not changed that much since he was younger.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Emmy glared over at her brother while their mother just gave him a firm look. "Max, do you know where Emmy's Coldplay shirt is? She said it was hanging in the closet just the other day." Their mother asked. Max, however, just shrugged, completely uninterested in his sister's problems. He was a typical, fourteen year old boy who could care less about his sister's things.

"Don't even try to lie, you little squirt! I know you went through and messed up the closet, AGAIN! I have to keep cleaning in here because of you! Now, what did you do with my shirt?" Emmy growled threateningly.

Their mother gave Emmy a warning look when she started to stand up and walk forward with one fist raised.

Max seemed unfazed by Emmy's anger and simply shrugged once more, refusing to speak. Emmy screamed in frustration before picking up a nearby shirt and throwing it into his face. Max grunted when the shirt made contact and stumbled backwards. "Ow! What the he-"

"Max!" Their mother cut him off, a horrified look on her face. She turned to Emmy. "Emmy! That was not nice and unnecessary! Apologize to your brother this instance!"

Emmy crossed her arms and refused to look at either one of them. "No! I will not apologize until Max gives me my Coldplay shirt back!" She sneered. Max stuck his tongue out at his sister and looked away. Their mother looked back and forth between the siblings and sighed in disappointment.

"What happened to you two? I remember when you guys were best friends. You would always lock yourselves up in the "Dragon Room" to play for several hours! It was so adorable." She asked, a sad, faraway look on her face as she remembered the good times. The times before both her children became teenagers.

Max began laughing sarcastically before casting his sister another glare."Ever since Emmy started hanging out with _Sarah, _she's pretended like I haven't even existed." He explained, emphasizing the word Sarah in a nasty tone.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's lame hanging out with your little brother anyways. Besides Max, what you always hanging out with-"

Max suddenly jumped forward and covered Emmy's mouth, cutting her off instantly."Shh! Emmy!" He groaned quietly, afraid of what his mother might say. He looked up to see her giving him a stern, questioning look. Max smiled back and chuckled innocently. "You know what, mom, you're right! We did used to be close and I miss that. Here, Em, let me help you find the shirt."

Emmy glared at her brother and forcibly removed his hand before allowing him to join her side. They then began to silently search the pile of clothes that Max had thrown into the bottom of the closet. Their mother watched for a few more minutes before sighing and walking out of the room.

As soon as she had left, Max jumped up from his sport and glared down at Emmy. "You promised you would never tell mom about Shane!" He accused his sister.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "Chill, Max! I didn't say anything, now did I? Besides, it's stupid that you're hanging out with those guys! They're all four years older than you and smoke weed and stuff. They probably drink too." Emmy responded, though she whispered the last parts.

Max shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I told you, I never do any of it with them. But they are my friends and I enjoy hanging out with them." Emmy didn't reply, choosing to continue her search instead. "And what about Sarah?" Max suddenly asked.

Emmy whipped around quickly to give her brother a heated glare. "What about Sarah?" She asked venomously. Max shrugged before whispering something that Emmy could barely hear. Then, he proceeded to walk out of the room. Emmy watched him go as her face began turning red in anger. She jumped up onto her feet and took off after her brother, vengeance the only thing on her mind.

"Max! Did you just call Sarah a slut?" She yelled after him. Max turned around to see his sister coming at him quickly, so he took off down the hallway, beginning their chase.

Emmy chased her brother all through out the house, screaming about how she was going to kill him when she caught him. They ran into the kitchen, where their parents were seated at the table, and proceeded to chase each other around the table.

Their parents exchanged irritated looks, completely unsurprised by their children's behavior. They had gotten really bad lately when it came to fighting and it was getting really old. "Max! Emmy! Enough!" Their father yelled, standing up suddenly. The siblings froze in their tracks and gave their father a terrified look. "Both of you, sit down right now!"

Quickly, Max and Emmy took the seat located directly acrossed the table from their parents. "Alright, what's going on now?" Their father asked.

"Max keeps messing up our closet-"

"Emmy is always get mad over nothing-"

"And now I can't find my Coldplay shirt-"

"And she's always ignoring me except when she yells-"

"And the concert's tonight-"

"She acts like I'm the one who always loses things-"

"And then he called Sarah a slut!"

"I did not!"

The siblings tried to explain their side of the story at the same time, leaving both parents confused and speechless. They looked back and forth as each child spoke, as if they were watching a tennis ball match. It was difficult to pay attention to what each child said. Finally they sighed and their father put his hands up to stop him.

"That's enough! Guy's this is ridiculous! I'm tired of the two of you always fighting over these stupid things. You're brother and sister for goodness sake!" He chastised with anger. Emmy and Max look down at their hands, upset that they disappointed their parents.

Their mother nodded in agreement. "I'm tired of this to. You're father and I were talking before the two of you ran in here. We've decided that the two of you are grounded." She began. Emmy and Max exchanged looks of horror. They'd never been grounded before because they were generally good children.

"It hurts to do this, but it's time you've learned your lesson. Emmy, you're not allowed to go to the concert tonight, and Max, you can't go to Harry's tonight." Their father explained.

Both children jumped up then and immediately started to protest.

"What? That's not fair! I bought these tickets for myself! It took forever to save up all that money! I've been looking forward to this contest for months!" Emmy exclaimed in horror. Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes and she resisted the urge to strangle her brother.

"Yeah! And Harry's father rented "Halloween Blood Bath, Part 2"! We were gonna watch it tonight!" Max groaned. "We've been waiting for months to get this movie and watch it!"

However, their parent's were not budging from their decision. "Perhaps you should've thought of that before you decided to get into another fight." Their father replied. Max and Emmy huffed and crossed their arms before dropping back down into their seats.

"I think these fights have been going too far anyways. Maybe it's time for you guys to spend some brother/ sister time together to bond once more." Their mother decided. "So, tonight, I want you two to sleep in your old play room together. Go gather all the necessary items you'll need and head to the play room. You are not allowed to leave until morning, except to use the bathroom."

The siblings refused to move at first, but after some prompting from their parents, they stood and exited the kitchen. They shoved each other around as they made their way up the stairs and to their rooms.

Twenty minutes later, they entered the long abandoned play room of their past. Max and Emmy looked around as the memories flooded their mind. With out realizing it, the two grabbed the gold lockets they laid against their chests. Memories of playing sword games, creating Lego cities, coloring pictures, and just bring together made the two slightly nostalgic for the past. However, neither would admit it.

Emmy briefly looked over to her brother before stalking further into the room. She threw her things on the floor in front of the window cushion. Then, Emmy began to make herself a bed. When Max realized what she was doing, he ran forward in anger. "Hey! I was going to sleep there!" He protested.

Emmy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Too bad genius. I was here first so it's mine. You can sleep on the other side of the room."

Max glared at his sister before stomping away. He began making a pallet in front of the closet on the other side of the room. Neither one of them said another word to each other after that.

**XxRebelWriterxX**

_Emmy looked around in awe. All around her, giant dragons flew through the sky, seeming oblivious to her existence. She didn't know whether to be afraid of them or not, so she chose to just simply watch in fascination._

_Suddenly, a pink dragon flew down and landed right in front of her. Emmy gasped and stumbled backwards, nearly falling to the ground. The pink dragon looked curiously at the girl. Emmy thought she seemed friendly and the smile the dragon gave her had her calming down._

_Emmy then noticed a necklace located on the dragon's neck that kind of reminded her of her own necklace. The dragon grabbed the necklace nervously before meeting Emmy's eyes._

_**"Emmy, we need you and Max! Dragon Land is in danger." She suddenly spoke and her voice shook with anxiety. Emmy tilted her head to the side curiously.**_

_"How do you know my name?" She asked. The dragon's facial expression dropped even more in disappointment and fear- if such a thing were possible, that is! Tears began to gather in the dragon's eyes which scared Emmy._

_"You know me! You just have to remember, Emmy! Quetzal said you could if you just really focus. I know it's been a long time since you guys were last here, but we really, really need you! I need you!" The dragon cried and reached out for Emmy._

_Emmy took a step back in fear. "Who are you?"_

_"I can't tell you! Even showing myself to you isn't allowed! But I just had to Emmy! You gotta come back to Dragon World! Please! Everything is so different and we need you and Max to win the battle we're currently fighting!" The dragon begged._

_Emmy bit her lip. She had no clue on how to respond to the dragon's request/ However, a response was unneeded. Before another word was said, everything around her melted away, leaving the two of them in the dark void of nothingness. The dragon reached forward one more time before disappearing altogether._

**XxRebelWriterxX**

Emmy gasped, waking up suddenly and shooting straight up from where she had been laying. She blinked several times and looked around the room, as if she was surprised by her surroundings. Then, the sound of Max groaning brought he attention to where he was sleeping.

Max was squirming around in his pallet, kicking the blanket around and kneeing the wall several times in a roll. Emmy hopped up and walked over to her brother. She kneeled down in front of him and began to shake his shoulders.

Max's eyes flew open and she shot up, slamming his head into Emmy's. "Ow!" She exclaimed and fell backwards onto her behind. Max rubbed his head and looked at his sister in surprise.

"Emmy! I just had the weirdest dream. I was standing in some kind of field and there were dragons flying all around me! Then, this huge blue dragon landed in front of me! He told me that he needed you and I to go to this place called "Dragon Land" because apparently they need us!" He exclaimed.

Emmy gaped at her brother in surprise. She couldn't believe that Max had basically had the same dream she had just had. "Max! That's what happened in my dream! Except the dragon was a girl and she was pink!" Emmy gasped and the two looked at each other in awe. What could this possibly mean?

Suddenly, they noticed a bright, shimmering light that was coming from beneath Emmy's blanket on the window cushion. "Emmy, do you see that?" Max asked, his voice shaking slightly in fear. Emmy's only answer was to nod.

Slowly, the two of the stood up and slowly walked towards the light. When they came to a stop, Max hid slightly behind Emmy, grabbing her arm in fear. Emmy rolled her eyes and moved the blanket out of the way. The light was coming from a secret drawer located beneath the blanket.

"Max, do you remember this?" Emmy asked, her voice slightly awed. Max nodded, though the contents of the drawer had long escaped his memory. "Me too, but I forget what's inside."

Emmy swallowed a lump in her throat and reached forward to try and open the drawer. She struggled with it at first but it didn't take much for the drawer to slid open. Max and Emmy looked inside to see a beautifully decorated box inside. "Whoa! It's so pretty! Look at the dragons!" Emmy gasped.

Even after all these years, Emmy still had a fascination for dragons. She kept that to herself, however, and only studied them when she was alone.

Max reached inside and picked the box up, bringing it towards the two of them. Emmy watched, stroking the box when it got close enough. "Wow! How come we never knew this thing existed?" Max asked with a slight smile. Emmy shrugged her shoulders.

"I actually feel like I've seen this thing before. Like, in a dream or something." Emmy replied. Max gave his sister a weird look but didn't comment. Instead, he slowly opened the box. A bright light flashed and the siblings had to cover their eyes until the light faded.

Then, they gasped in surprise at what laid inside. A beautiful, shimmering purple scale sparkled from the inside of the box. It laid on a red, velvet cushion and was perhaps the most incredible thing that had ever seen. "Whoa! Emmy! What do you suppose this thing is?" Max asked as he looked over at his older sister. Emmy shrugged in response as she stroked the scale.

"It almost looks like a dragon scale. But that's impossible because dragons don't exist." Emmy answered. She frowned then at the inside of the box. "Look! There's some kind of writing on the inside of the box.

The siblings squinted at the near faded print. It was hard to read, but they managed to. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart." They read aloud simultaneously. Both of them wondered what the rhyme could possibly mean.

"Hm, well that was interesting." Emmy said, breaking the silence.

As soon as she finished speaking, something incredible happened. The dragons on the walls began to glow and they peeled away from the wall. They then flew over to where the siblings stood, circling around and creating a wind that blew their hair all over the place. "Emmy, what's going on?" Max shouted, frightened.

Emmy, however, did not have a reply. A second later, the two faded before disappearing altogether from the room. Neither of them knew what to expect on the other side.

**So, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try not to take too longer getting the next one out. This was mostly an introductory chapter. Next chapter we'll get to meet our favorite dragons once more and see just how much Dragon Land has changed! Also remember to A.R.F: Alert, Review, and Favorite! **


End file.
